


Chick Flicks

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Cinema [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Nathan was their leader, their White Knight and Black King, two sides of the same coin, each needing something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flicks

Sophie carefully balanced the tray, elbowing the door to Alec's bedroom open. She paused there, smiling ruefully at the complete wreckage of a bed and a still naked Nathan sprawled across it. Only a fold of a sheet covered the curve of his bum, but the rest of him was beautifully bare. Setting the tray down on the nightstand, Sophie slid onto the bed. She ran her fingers through his rough hair, liking the way the strands caught her skin. "Nate."

He, unsurprisingly, muttered incoherently. It would seem Eliot did a fantastic job of giving their leader the nothingness he need. They had been expecting this, once they had all realized their Nate was the Nathan Ford, the almost legendary stolen merchandise retrieval specialist. The stories had made their way through all circles: how Ford had dropped out of the game because of his son's death, how the company he had worked so diligently for royally screwed him over. The crew had realized early on that, while Nate was back in the game, there would be days where it all went to hell.

But, like Nathan said, they all had something they were good at, so they covered their asses, their interests by planning for this.

After all, Nathan was their leader, their White Knight and Black King, two sides of the same coin, each needing something different.

The White Knight would have focused on his partner, giving, gentle, romantic. If Sophie had been with him last night, it would have been all about her. It would have been a lovely change but she wasn't what he needed. Last night, it was the Black King, it was Eliot, Nathan was and needed. The Black King could and would lay back, accepting pleasure and succor as was his due. The Black King thought nothing of a pretty, pretty man at his feet, thought of nothing but the bliss he should receive.

Eliot gave Nathan what he needed last night.

This morning was hers.

Sophie eased him awake and up into her arms. She handed him the hair of the dog that bit him, then toast to calm his nausea, water to rehydrate, juice to replenish, then finally, coffee to recharge him. Fully awake, he followed her into the shower. She let him pull off her clothes then tug her into the blissfully hot shower. She washed him, rinsing away the sweat, the alcohol, and the sex. Moaned into his mouth when it claimed hers.

It didn't surprise her one bit, his slow, gentle movements. He effortlessly aroused her body, skimming his hands over her slick skin, kneading her breasts, licking her nipples until they burned with need. She shook when he smoothed his thumb through her folds, mewled with want as he slipped his fingers inside. She had to beg him for his cock, eagerly wrapping her legs around his hips, tilting her own, encouraging him inside her body.

Sophie gasped, moaned, and tightened her muscles, trying to keep him inside, through his every thrust. She rode him, clutching him with one arm, the other the shower head, safely digging her nails into metal instead of vulnerable skin. Nathan was flawless inside her, hard, hot, filling her to the brim. He took her perfectly, cock inside, clever, clever fingers out. She came with a long, low moan. He came silently, biting her lips, kisses tasting her satiation.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Aw, c'mon, man! You had sex in my shower too?"

Sophie hid her smile at Alec's aggrieved complaint.

Nathan patted him on the shoulder. "I'll buy you a new one."

"You're buyin' me a new bed too!"

Nathan laughed but nodded. He joined Eliot at the kitchen counter, stealing his coffee and a kiss.

Sophie climbed onto the stool on Nathan's other side, watched as Parker handed Nathan a heaping plate of eggs.

The thief winked, giving them that slightly sweet, slightly demented smile of hers. "Eggs, the only thing I can make without poisoning you."

Nathan laughed and dug in.

Sophie smiled, brushing a kiss on his cheek, before winking at Eliot.

He saluted her with his refilled cup.

Nathan glanced up. "Alec, where are we on the Liberance deal?"

Sophie sat back, listening to Alec and Parker's plans, but she was thinking how she always enjoyed a happy ending.

The End


End file.
